One Brief Shining Moment
by patricia51
Summary: At the end of Camelot:3000 Sara is saying goodbye to Guinevere. But when Ray bursts in it's to inform Sara that the Waverider needs work and they can't leave until the next morning. How should they spend the time? Femslash Sara/ Guinevere.


One Brief Shining Moment by patricia51

(At the end of Camelot:3000 Sara is saying goodbye to Guinevere. But when Ray bursts in it's to inform Sara that the Waverider needs work and they can't leave until the next morning. How should they spend the time? Femslash Sara/ Guinevere.)

(Note: Title taken from the final reprise of the title song of "Camelot", my all time favorite musical (although I prefer the Richard Burton/Julie Andrews stage version over the movie.))

"We should go."

"Do you really have to leave?"

There was a wistfulness in the Queen's voice and it matched the one in Sara's heart. But there really was no choice, the hunt for the Spear of Destiny went on and it took precedence over minor things, like her desire to kiss the beautiful woman before her. The spell was broken by the clattering sound of armor.

"Your Majesty, Sara, a thousand pardons for interrupting."

Guinevere turned towards Ray and smiled. "And a thousand thanks to you for your service to the realm. If ever your travels bring you back, there will always be a seat at the Round Table for Sir Raymond of the Palms."

Ray looked like he might burst with pride for a moment and then simply looked flustered. But Sara admitted, to herself anyway, that the bravery Ray had demonstrated on the battlefield entitled him to that title. She smiled.

"Thank you Milady," he bowed his head and turned. Sara hastened to join him, willing herself not to look back. They had almost passed through the archway when he stopped so abruptly she nearly ran into him.

"What is it, Ray?"

"Wow. I lost my head there. I actually came to tell you something." She raised an eyebrow in question. "There's a problem with the Waverider. We won't be able to leave until the morning."

For a moment Sara didn't know what to say or do. Ray leaned closer to her. "You know Sara, every good legend needs a kiss. Or two." He straightened up and marched away. Sara, slightly stunned, watched him go before slowly turning around. Guinevere's questioning eyes were fixed on her.

"What is it, Sara?"

Sara Lance had always favored direct action. Taking a deep breath she returned to the other woman with a few quick, determined strides. Reaching up she took the Queen's face in her hands, loving how smooth and satiny they felt, and kissed her. The response was immediate and unhesitating. Guinevere kissed her back. Lips plucked at each other and tongue touched for an instant before they came up for air.

"We're not leaving until tomorrow."

The other woman's expressive eyes lit up. It was her turn to touch Sara, brushing the back of her fingers along the line of Sara's jaw. "Then let's not waste the time we have been given," she said huskily. "Follow me."

The trip was a blur. Sara's subconscious may have mapped the route they took but her conscious mind was fixed the entire time on the figure she was following; how she looked, how she moved, how the sight of her and the thoughts of her cascading through her mind were making Sara's pulse and breathing quicken. It seemed to take forever and yet no time at all before Guinevere was ushering her into a tapestry hung chamber and closing the heavy wooden door behind them.

"We won't be disturbed here." Guinevere pointed to the opposite wall. "The only other door leads to a closet connecting this room with Arthur's and now that he has thankfully recovered he will have gone to see Merlin; the woman I think you know as Starlight?"

"Stargirl," Sara corrected automatically. Overcome by curiosity, and understanding fully what the woman meant by 'gone to see' she could help but ask. "And you don't mind?"

"Of course not." Guinevere actually seemed surprised by the question. "She makes him happy. I am pleased when that happens. After all, he is my husband as well as the King. He is dedicated to his, our even, dream of Camelot and has very few opportunities for himself."

Sara really wasn't sure about all that but never mind. That wasn't what was important. What was important was the growing need inside her and what she had seen in the other woman's eyes. Not to mention her kiss! Somehow the attention had wavered from her. From them.

"And the Queen," she asked softly, standing so close to Guinevere that their bodies were almost touching. "When does she get the opportunity to be happy? Doesn't she deserve that as well?"

She didn't wait for an answer because she wanted to provide it herself. Closing the final gap between them, her arms went around the other woman and once more she kissed her as she pulled her in. And Guinevere kissed her back with the same hunger that Sara already felt.

One thing that she had never had to deal with before with another woman presented itself immediately. She had never undressed a woman in armor before. She sensed too that it wasn't simply a matter of getting it off and tossing it aside. After all, that armor not only kept the dark-haired woman alive in battle it symbolized who she was. The pieces had to be laid aside carefully. Fortunately, in the safety of the castle, Guinevere had not worn that much and once it was taken care of the two women launched into the task of completely stripping each other. That clothing left a trail from the stand by the door to the bed and the now nude girls tumbled on to it.

Sara marvelled at Guinevere's body. Taller than Sara, she was as muscular as the time traveller was from what must be daily workouts with weapons. And there were scars. A lot of them but Sara saw them not as disfiguring marks but as medals earned in battle. She was determined to explore and touch and kiss each one. She rolled on top of Guinevere, kissing her fiercely and then began her journey.

Guinevere was not the first Queen that Sara had kissed and she marvelled at the difference between them. Anne of Austria had been all laughter and lightness and teasing both as she had come on to Sara and as they had thrashed on the bed together. Guinevere was all reserve and tightly controlled and desperately wanting passion that explodes once she let go. And perhaps most important Anne had obviously taken her fun whenever the opportunity arose (and in that French court if must have happened a LOT) while Guinevere just as obviously kept a tight rein on her sexuality. Anne didn't care who knew about her paramours while if the Queen of Camelot had affairs (and Sara doubted they were numerous if there were any at all) she kept them under deep cover.

Well, Sara was going to make this one memorable. And pleasurable for both of them. She grasped Guinevere's wrists in her hands and lifted them over her head. She ran her tongue over the shell of one ear, blowing lightly into it and then darting in. She revelled in the other woman's shivers and whispered "Be mine tonight my beautiful Queen. Be mine. Let my pleasure be from your pleasure."

Taking the soft moan for assent Sara began to slowly, very slowly, work her way down the other woman's body. She showered kisses over Guinevere's face and then both sides of her neck before finding the soft hollow of her throat. Flattening her tongue there she began to drag it down. Pausing to explore both collarbones she worked her way to the beginning of the swell of the other woman's heaving breasts.

Her hands were not idle either. The left one stroked Guinevere's hair, unbound now and falling around her shoulders. The other slipped down the woman's side, fingers curled. It stopped at her left hip and the fingers began to stroke the smooth skin there. Guinevere moaned again, louder as those fingers glided over the front of her hip to caress a shapely thigh. Legs parted almost automatically.

Then Guinevere gasped as Sara's tongue teased first one nipple and then the other. It tapped them, rolled them, pressed them into the softness of her breasts and then allowed them to pop free. Lips plucked them and then Sara swallowed as much of one as she could suck into her mouth. When she let it flow free she blew on it and the Queen arched. Treating the other breast to the same attention Sara paused to plant a firm kiss right between them. Then she moved on.

The firm, flat belly received a great deal of attention from Sara's lips and tongue. Her left hand trailed down Guinevere's body and settled on a still wet breast and toyed with the diamond hard nipple there. Sara explored the other woman's navel and showered kisses on several old, puckered scars she found there, souvenirs of Guinevere's life as a warrior.

The right hand moved. It slid between waiting open thighs. Fingers curled so that only the nails touched the dark-haired woman's skin began to move up and down and around and around. Guinevere's head rolled back and forth on her shoulders.

"Sara, oh Sara, please Sara."

The time traveller worked herself between the wide-spread legs. Her lips replaced her nails as she kissed down the inside of one thigh, tasting the juices flowing from the dark-haired queen. She kept going, lifting Guinevere's leg and letting her tongue follow the curve of the calf down to the ankle before she switched over and repeated her actions on the other leg moving up.

By this time Guinevere was all but flailing on the bed and begging. So Sara was anything but surprised when the first touch of her tongue on the other woman's sex triggered an orgasm that nearly threw them both off the bed. Sara hung on and continued her oral assault. Her tongue and lips went here and there, kissing, licking, sucking. She drug her tongue up and down the soaking wet open slit, darted inside the other woman and finally settled down to give her lover a tongue lashing on her clit that triggered not one but two additional orgasms.

Nor had Sara been ignoring herself. She had squirmed sideways and drawn her knees up under herself, allowing her to ride Guinevere's lag and bring herself off as well. Satiated for the moment she managed to make her way up the other woman's body, take her in her arms and kiss her once more before they wrapped each other up in an embrace and fell asleep.

When Sara awoke in the middle of the night her sleep-muddled mind nearly let her instincts kick in before she realized where she was and exactly who had slipped on top of her. The warmth of the other body, the pressure of her breasts against her own and the way all of her was moving against her calmed her and roused her at the same time.

Of course the familiar voice whispering in her ear as she felt her wrists being gripped and pulled up over HER head just as she had done before would have given away what was happening anyway and delightfully so as well.

"Now Sara," Guinevere's husky voice made her shiver in anticipation, "it's my turn. Be mine Sara Lance. Mine."

A questing knee pushed between her legs and she parted them in response. Now it was the dark-haired woman's turn to wiggle her body between them. A tongue followed her jawline down from her ear before it thrust into her mouth. Sara felt the other woman's wetness settle against hers and began to move. Hips rolled in a tight circle, grinding them together and then started to rock, slowly and gently at first before almost immediately starting to pick up speed and force.

With a moan as deep and as heartfelt as any the woman now on top of her had made before Sara wrapped her legs around Guinevere's hips, locked her ankles and let go of all control. Except being Sara, of course, she wiggled her own hips, the better to meet the other woman who was now pounding the absolute hell out of her. And she loved it.

Obviously, the other woman loved it as well. Her knees braced against the bed, she pushed up on her locked arms. The muscular body of Sara's warrior queen was doing things that Sara hadn't had done to her in a long time and it was driving her out of her mind.

"Sara, Sara, my Sara," Guinevere gasped as she took the blonde. "You ARE mine. All mine."

"Yes," Sara nearly screamed, "Yours!" Her body shook as she revelled in having her lover take charge of her for a change. Then she was wildly thrusting up to meet Guinevere as her body tensed and then exploded. She felt the other woman climax as well and when Guinevere fell on top of her again both women were completely spent. Again.

Sara woke at dawn. Carefully and quietly, she slipped from under the covers, as carefully as, unknown then to her, one day in the future Alex Danvers would slip from her bed, although with falling on her ass. She dressed quickly and looked down at the bed where Guinevere was sleeping peacefully. One bare shoulder and arm were showing and the mass of dark hair on her pillow made Sara think of a crown. She debated waking the other woman for a farewell kiss and decided against it. She hated goodbyes. Holding her shoes and her breath she tiptoed to the door, snuck through it and closed it behind her.

She had just breathed a sigh of relief and donned her shoes when she became aware she was not alone in the corridor. She spun and her mouth dropped open.

"Good day, Lady Sara," King Arthur greeted her. "I am glad you woke early. I would like to have a talk with you. WIll you permit me to escort you out of the castle as we do? I am not throwing you out but I have seen Sir Raymond this morning and he told me you would all be leaving shortly."

"Of course Your Majesty." She took the offered arm and the started down the corridor, her mind in a whirl. This wasn't the first time she had slept with a married woman but all of the other times rather than feel guilty she had felt more like "you deserve what happened bucko". Even with his apparent affair with Merlin, aka Stargirl, well, this was King Arthur after all and seemingly deserving of everything good ever written about him. Rather than blurt out confessions and apologies she did something few people would have believed possible. She kept her mouth shut and listened as he spoke.

"Marriage among the nobility and royalty are rarely, if ever, love matches. I knew from the time I was discovered to be Uther Pendragon's son, even before I was crowned, that I would marry for political reasons. Guinevere was aware from childhood that would be her fate. The first time we ever set eyes on each other was when she arrived at Camelot the day before our wedding."

He smiled. "I was terrified, Lady Sara absolutely terrified. I had imagined her as being old, with a bent spine and a cast in one eye, crooked teeth and a withered arm. Then here she was, a beautiful warrior maid and I was even MORE scared, scared that I could never live up to such a woman."

"We managed. We grew to know each other and like each other. I need not tell you how much there is to admire in Guinevere. I would be lost without her. She is my Queen, my wife and my supporter in everything I try to do. She shares my dream, a dream that a King is not the master of his people, taking what he wants, like my father, but rather dedicates himself to their well-being and happiness.

"Since our first days together I have grown to respect her as no other person, man or woman I have ever known. I care for her deeply and I know she does for me as well.

"We have had one failure. We are childless. According to Church Law, I could set her aside. I was outraged when that was proposed to me. After all, it could well be my fault in spite of these idiots who assured me the man is never the one to blame. Fools. Besides, I could not bear to be parted from her. If I have no sons, no heirs, so be it. Perhaps what she and I have built here in Camelot may not continue beyond our lifetimes but I believe we will be remembered.

"One thing I learned," and Sara could sense the embarrassment of admitting this, "is that I am not what she needs in a lover. Oh she never refused me nor did she indicate in word, deed or attitude that she wished for someone else. But I am not a fool. I know that her attention is drawn elsewhere. Therefore I looked elsewhere as well, hoping she would find her own outlet.

"This has not been easy for her. Regardless of the fact I have made it clear I am not my father my relationship with Merlin is almost applauded. Certainly it is smiled at. But a liaison for her would be looked on with outrage, and even condemned since what she wants is another woman.

"She needs that and I have needed her to find that. You must understand I do love her and know that she loves me. All I want is for her to be happy but the morals of our time forbid it and even a king, particularly one such as I want to be, cannot change that.

"Sara, I am deeply in your debt. I know what went on and I believe you have made Guinevere as happy, and satisfied, as she has ever been. I thank you. Never fear that you will not be welcome here or that I hold anything but gratitude for you in my heart."

All Sara could think of to say was "Thank you, Your Majesty."

They had reached the front gate of the castle. Arthur smiled again.

"I see your friend and companion is waiting for you." He raised his voice. "Good day, Sir Raymond of the Palms."

"Good day, Your Majesty."

"Sir Raymond I would ask you something."

"Anything Your Majesty."

"I do not ask you to act as a protector for Lady Sara. Like my Guinevere, she is completely capable of taking care of herself. But I do request that you always be her friend and stand by her wherever you go."

Ray bowed. "On my honor My King."

"Thank you. Thank you both. Farewell always and may your journey's bring you back to Camelot often. You will always be welcome."

(The End)

(Maybe a little over preachy there at the end but I thought Arthur's view needed to be expressed.) 


End file.
